School? Why not just shove garlic down my throat?
by Audrey E.R
Summary: The Cullens just moved to Alaska for a year. Nessie, having finished her growth spur, is safe to take anywhere without having people wonder why she grows so fast. And so, High School begins for young Nessie. Oh the thrills she will have.
1. This is a joke, right?

"You're kidding me. Please, _please_ tell me you're kidding."

I was looking straight at a building I'd passed by a few times since we'd moved to Alaska a week ago.

"I thought you'd be happy" said Mom, who was handling a backpack, presumably for me.

"Mother, it's a _school_. With people. Why would I be happy?"

"Nessie, it's a great opportunity! You can make friends with..."

"Humans? Seriously?" I realized my tone of voice was far from polite. Alice, Jazz, Em and Rose had already gone into the building to check in and get their schedules. Only Jake, Mom and Dad were by my side.

"Ness?" Jacob was holding my hand. "I'm going too, you know. Come on! It'll be fun."

I sighed. There was no way to get out of this. I grabbed the pack from my mother's hands.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me."

"Yes, well darling, if we didn't go to school, our cover up for being vampires wouldn't work too well" said my father, looking down at me, amused.

"Yea…whatever."

We walked towards the building, when I suddenly realized something and stopped.

"When we're inside, just so we're clear, there will be no hugging me or kissing my forehead or cheeks, calling me darling, honey, sweetheart, love OR Renesme. It's Nessie."

"Yes. Oh by the way, you're my little sister from now on." Dad said.

"Why aren't I Mom's sister?"

"You look more like me." He said, going through the wide open double doors of the school entrance.

Mom rolled her eyes and followed him. Jake bent down to me and asked me in a cute voice:

"Am _I_ allowed to kiss and hug you?"

I smiled.

"Maybe." I walked away to the building.


	2. I'm eating in a bathroom stall tomorrow

"In the name of all that is good and holy in the world, what is this

"In the name of all that is good and holy in the world, what is _this_?"

"Cafeteria food, Nessie. God's gift to humanity." Said Jake ironically.

I stared down to what looked like a mashed monkey brain sitting proudly on my plate. Unlike my family, I had to eat throughout the day. Mom and Dad had found it better to make it blood only when really needed. Otherwise, I ate normal human food.

"That's it. I'm taking a thermos filled with blood tomorrow."

Jake laughed. He didn't like my diet much, but he lived with it. Jake got out of the food line and walked over to the table where my parents, aunts and uncles sat. As I was preparing to leave too, a boy stopped me.

"Hey, you're new." He flashed me a smile. Not a nice smile though, more like the arrogant grin of a guy who thinks all girls fall for him. "I'm Eli. What's your name, beautiful?"

I didn't answer and continued walking towards my table, but he stopped me again. I sighed.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a bored and annoyed manner. He laughed a throaty, dry snicker.

"Just tell me your name, pretty baby, and I'll leave."

I was starting to get really mad. I went through a list of girl names in my head.

"Lola. You happy now? Can I leave?"

"All right Lola. How about you sit at my table?"

Oh my God. Make him leave. Make him leave.

"I already have somewhere to sit. Bye."

I walked away and joined the rest of my family. I could feel him peering at everyone at my table. I heard my dad growl.

"What?" Mom, Alice and I asked at the same time. Dad sighed.

"He thinks you four girls are…how shall I put it…._charming_."

"Edward, if he thinks we're hot, just tell us. We can handle it." Alice joked.

Dad sighed. He turned his attention to me.

"How was the first morning?"

"A bundle of happy sugary goodness with a cherry on top."

"Gee, you get sarcastic when you're mad" said Jake.

We spent lunch discussing our classes and our teachers. Being new at this, I was the center of attention.

"Did you make any friends?" asked Mom.

"Well, this guy behind us who thinks we're _charming_" I winked at dad "is just _super_."

"I'll take that as a 'no'." she said smiling.

I sighed. I could not wait to go back to bed.


	3. Accident

"In the name of all that is good and holy in the world, what is this

The next day was both better and worse. Better because Mom allowed me to take my thermos, as long as I made sure everyone else think it was just hot chocolate. Worse because it was raining.

"Dad, this is Alaska. Isn't it supposed to be snowing?" I asked as we were driving to the school.

"It's not cold enough, honey."

"Even if it is Alaska." Mom chimed in.

Jake smiled at me. It was difficult not to return the gesture. We parked by the school and got out of the car. Mom took my hands and looked at me.

"Now remember" she said, suddenly serious. "I let you have the thermos because and _only_ because I know cafeteria food is bad. Don't you let anyone taste what is in it. And don't spill or drop it. Okay?"

"Okay." She dropped my hands and entered the building with Dad at the same time the rest of the Cullen clan parked near our car. That's when I noticed Eli walking towards me. I immediately grabbed Jake's hand and ran inside the school.

Maybe a little too fast.

I spent the entire morning stressing over my thermos, especially because I had three classes with Emmett, and he _really_ enjoyed poking at it with his feet to see it fall. When the bell rang for lunch, a wave of exhaustion fell on me. _Eli_. _Ew._ I had no patience for such an annoying guy gawking at me from behind.

"You have your thermos; you won't need to buy lunch. He won't annoy you." said a voice behind my back. Dad, of course, reading my thoughts. He joined mom and the rest of the gang to the table we'd claimed yesterday. Jake was at the lunch line. That's when I saw him, looking for me.

Oh bloody hell.

He came towards me, smiling that same stupid smirk. I noticed he had a very strange way to walk. It was a bit like he was trying to stride elegantly.

Fail.

"Hey Lola!" he said. "How are you today?"

I groaned and walked away. Of course, he followed me. I met dad's gaze. He looked both alarmed and annoyed at the same time. He whispered in a voice so low that only vampire (or whatever I was) ears could hear.

"He's going to sit with us."

Alice confirmed the information by nodding at me. I turned back around. Why couldn't he just go _away_? I said in a tone I believed to be beyond glacial:

"_Must you follow me around?_"

Eli stared at me, amused that I found him so annoying.

"Come on, Lola! We could become friends! _Good_ friends…"

I almost snapped, then. I almost yelled at him that I already had someone who happened to be a giant werewolf and that, oh by the way; my entire family and I were made up of bloodsucking vampires.

I almost did.

Fortunately, having inherited dad's control and cool, I merely walked away towards the girl's bathroom. At least he wouldn't follow me there.

Oh, but was I wrong.

He didn't go in, but instead kept by the door, whistling. The entire time, all I could think about was how easy it would be for me to kill him. To hurt him, even. Just breaking one of his toes would have satisfied me. I took a sip of my thermos to calm myself.

Grizzly? I guess Emmett had decided to make me lunch.

"Lola? Are you okay?"

Urg. Get away. Get awaaay!

I stayed 10 more minutes inside the bathroom, hoping that he'd leave. Finally I got out.

I was not ready for the following sequence of events.

As I opened the door to get out –quite violently, I admit- I bumped into something. Something soft and light…

Oh no. _No!_ I thought, as I felt the cool liquid emerging from my thermos oozing onto my chest, and his. I heard in the distance the familiar sound of six chairs moving as their occupants got up.

Eli immediately broke up from me. He looked down his shirt. I clenched my thermos, frozen at my mistake.

He looked up at me with terrified eyes.

"Is that…_blood_?" he swallowed. He looked at my thermos and at my blood red hands. His face turned green.

"_What_ are you?"

He could have made a run for it. He could have sprinted to the exit.

But I stopped him when I smelled the delicious smell of his own blood mixed with the bear's.

The sharp metallic edge of my container had slashed a deep cut on his torso.


	4. Incontrollable

"In the name of all that is good and holy in the world, what is this

I could not hear the sounds of my family dashing up the steps to the toilets, not could I pay attention to my parents telling me to stop. I had never felt like this. I _had_ to know what it, what _he_ would taste like. I pinned Eli to the ground so brutally and quickly I let go of my flask of blood. His expression was indescribable, fear, surprise, and denial at once. I tried to stop myself. I really struggled to let go of him.

I couldn't. I could feel my every cells crying for it, for just a little bit of his blood.

I bent down to his throat, grasping the sweet, sour scent of the red liquid flowing down to his neck. I paused to listen to his strong heartbeat. I could feel the adrenaline flowing through my veins up to my brain, cheering me on to plunge my razor-sharp teeth into his butter-like soft skin.

Eli lost consciousness.

I opened my mouth to taste the mouth-watering juice my entire body was screaming for.


	5. Clearing Up

"In the name of all that is good and holy in the world, what is this

That's when I felt two pairs of hands taking my arms and waist, and two others slip Eli away from me.

_No! No, let me have him! Let me kill him!_ I was fighting, struggling for my freedom, knowing full when I didn't stand a chance with both Emmett and Jacob clutching me, and with Jasper trying his best to relax me.

After a few seconds of agonizing pain and wrestling, I gave up. I slumped into Jacob's arms. His expression was both disappointed and

Mom, dad and Rose were trying to reanimate Eli while Alice stayed by the stairs to see if anyone would try to come up. Now that I was under control, Jasper was trying to see if he could clam down Eli once he would be conscious again.

Eli opened his eyes a little. I supposed Jasper's trick worked, because he didn't bulge. He merely stayed lied down, staring at the ceiling.

Alice told us to hurry, since the commotion had alarmed a few students, and they were coming this way.

Dad shouted:

"Nessie! Come over here and make him believe this never happened!"

"How?" I panicked.

"Make him see you before the accident. Make him forget it! When you stop we'll hit him on the head to make sure it's the last thing he remembers."

Alice nodded.

"It's gonna work, do it now!"

Jake let go of me, telling me to plug my nose to stop all temptation. He obeyed and held my breath as I approached the poor boy. I kneeled down beside him and put my hands to his forehead. I flashed pictures of me before the disaster, from yesterday, from this morning. I let go after a few minutes.

"I'm done."

Rosalie grabbed me by the arm and ran towards the main office.

"We're checking you out so you can change. We need to avoid attention."

I saw in the corner of my eye my mother picking up my thermos and throwing it away, and then following the rest of my family back downstairs to the cafeteria while Emmett carried Eli to the nurse's office.


	6. I am a monster A soulless monster

"In the name of all that is good and holy in the world, what is this

"You should stay home today. To rest a bit." She sounded saddened.

Great, I'd upset my aunt. I looked up at her and apologized. She smiled and told me in a sweet voice:

"Before you, I killed seven men. This is nothing. I'm proud that you stopped yourself."

She checked us out of school and drove me home. Through the windows of the cafeteria, I saw my parents smiling at me in small, sad little grins. Jake was staring at his lunch.

_I'm sorry_, I thought, knowing dad would hear me.

As we were going through the corner of the school, I saw my father grin wider, and at the same time heard terrified scream of the nurse who found Eli, safe but bloody, on a bed in her office.

"So, what now?" I asked Rose. She sighed.

"I'm guessing we're going back to Forks, sweetheart. As soon as the school day's over. We just can't risk discovery."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I would…do that." Tears welled up in my eyes. I has disappointed everyone. _Me_. The one who was _born_ controlled and safe. I looked up to see we had already arrived to our house. Rose turned to me.

"Nessie…sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. You never killed anyone."

"I _tried _though. I…wanted to kill him."

"I know how it feels. But I am proud of you. Really proud. You stopped yourself. That's very good. The only one who did too was your mother."

I knew the story by heart. I saw Grandma get out of the house, gliding towards us. We got out of the car. As she saw the scarlet stain on my shirt, her onyx eyes widened. She asked Rosalie what happened. My aunt explained the whole story as we got inside. When she finished, Grandma took me in her arms and brought me upstairs. She picked out an outfit for me to wear and left me in the bathroom to shower. She smiled at me and took my gross stained clothes downstairs to wash. Just when she closed the door, I slumped on the floor and started crying, naked and marked with dry, auburn blood.

I don't know how long I stayed sobbing on the tile.

But after a while, I got up and got into the shower. Again, I stayed under the warm water for a long time. When I got out, I could already hear the sound of my parents running up the steps to find me.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Renesme? Nessie, sweetheart, its mom. Open up please." Her voice was pleading, soft.

I put a towel around my body and walked to the door, and opened. My mother rushed into the room and hugged me. My father joined us.

I started crying again.

"I'm…so…s-s-s-sorry!!" I wailed.

They both 'shhh'-ed me at the same time, saying sweet words of comfort.

"It's okay, Nessie…it's fine. No one will know. Don't worry. We made it so no one would know."

"We even had Alice check if anything would happen. It's all right."

We stayed there, huddled together, drenched in water on the tile bathroom floor, until I started to feel my eyes get very heavy. I fell asleep in minutes.


	7. Going Home

"In the name of all that is good and holy in the world, what is this

When I woke up, I was in a car. My father's Volvo. My head was resting on Jake's lap, and he was sound asleep. My mother was looking out the window and my father was driving. We were driving super fast down the freeway. It was very dark outside. _Where are we going?_ I thought as I noticed the boxes at my feet.

"Home, darling." I heard my dad say.

"Back to Forks." Declared mom.

A pang of guilt ran through me. This was my fault.

"Actually, not just yours." Stated dad in an amused voice.

"It's not funny, Edward."

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

Dad chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Well," he said, still in an entertained tone, "when Emmett knocked out Eli, he…um…hit a little too hard. He woke up with a giant bump on his head and a complete memory loss of the last four days, except for the image of you. Even though the nurse couldn't explain how a small incision in Eli's chest could have resulted in such a dramatic blood stain, she said that the only memory of you and the bump must be the outcome of a bad hit on the head and a dream."

Mom sighed.

"Poor guy." She said.

"Oh, he'll get over it. Anyways, hon', it's his fault too."

I couldn't help but laugh. Out of all people to make sure Eli would lose a bit of memory, they'd chosen Emmett.

As we continued speeding, I got up from Jacob's knees and looked out the window. I saw Grandpa Carlisle's Caddillac, Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porche either in front, next to, or behind us. All cars were packed with boxes.

"So we're going back home, huh?"

"Yes, honey. We're going back home." Said Mom, flashing me a nice little smile.

I rested my head once more to Jake's lap and stared at the ceiling. I felt relieved that no one was mad at me.

I smiled. _Home_, I thought, as my eyes closed once more and my body relaxed, only hearing the lullaby of the speed and of Jacob's light snores.

_Where I belong_.

The End.


End file.
